


Universes

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the baths the day after Pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universes

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: The day after 204. 
> 
> Beta by later2nite.

“I saw you two dancing out in the street last night looking like fucking lovers, laughing and kissing like no one else existed.” Debbie's more colorful than usual outfit indicated that she wasn't ready to let go of Pride Week just yet.

Brian could actually tell the moment Justin lost himself in the memory of being the chosen one instead of that trick at Woody's. He could only imagine the future Justin was painting for them in his head. Maybe it could happen in a parallel universe where he was a different guy, where the mere thought of a constant in his life wouldn't threaten to choke him. In this world, he was too determined not to ruin anyone else's life with his own to even think of it as a possibility.

As if feeling Brian’s stare, Justin flashed him that fucking smile that made him doubt his beliefs. “What's up?”

“Nothing.” 

“Ready to go home?”

“I'm going to the baths.” 

“Oh.” Justin's eyes shifted from disappointment to determination with a glint of laughter. 

God, he was so fucked. “You coming?”

“Yeah.” 

Brian wondered if Justin knew how disturbing it was that he didn't seem surprised to be invited. He sighed and got up. Of course, he knew. Justin’s ability to read him was reason alone not to let him too close. Not to mention his knack for calling him on his bullshit and testing the limits just to see what would happen. Sometimes Brian felt like a goddamn experiment to find out how far a man could be pushed before he broke.

\----------

“Which room do we try out first?”

“I have no idea about you, but I'm going this way.” Brian yanked his hand from Justin's and ignored his attempt to kiss him. 

“Okay. Later.”

“Whatever.” 

Twenty minutes later, Brian moaned loudly as a trick licked his nipples while an eager mouth worked its way down his cock. What a difference it made when you had the best of the best take care of your orgasm and not someone who was too caught up in the fact that he was given permission to blow The Brian Kinney. He ran his thumbs across Justin's jaw and tilted his head up. The red lips and glossy eyes made Brian snap his hips faster. He shouted out his pleasure when he came deep down Justin’s throat. “You're so fucking talented.” 

“Reason enough to keep me around.” 

“I can think of a few more.” Brian frowned and wondered if they'd ventured into that parallel universe after all without his permission, but all he saw was a blond twink whose life was too entangled with his to be left behind.


End file.
